rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
AToW Character Sheet Template
=Brief primer on wiki markup= Please delete this section when you no longer need it. To use this template (remember, this is a template,) you should edit the page, then copy everything within. Stop editing the page, then make a new page in an appropriate space (I like to use a subdivision of my user namespace for things which do not have their own full page), paste everything in. Edit that page, not this one. ---- To add additional items to a bulleted list, use asterisks. (*) Nested asterisks (**, ***, and so forth and so on) give nested bullets. You do not need to add any special additional markup. *Example **Nested example **Nested example 2 ***Nested within a nest Example **Nested example 4 *Example 2. ---- Headings work the same way. Headings are text with equals signs (=) bookending words with nothing else on the line with them. One equals sign is a top-level heading, two is the most generally used heading, and so forth and so on. =Top-level heading= Second-level heading third-level heading and so forth and so on. ---- Apostrophes bookending words like headings works to make them bold and italic. Two apostrophes (like so) yields italics, three (like this) yields bold. Five yields italic and bold: (like so). ---- On the topic of tables, this needs to be said: they're simple, they simply look complicated. You will need to edit the page to get a look at the code of this example table. If you've ever taken a database management course, you probably get it. After you've used the wiki markup to start a table (which is just ,) the rest is simple. Use a straight bar (|) to delineate a row. Two straight bars together (||) divides cells on that row, which indirectly sets the number of columns in the table. Adding a row divider (|-,) which is a straight bar and a minus sign, adds a horizontal line and allows you to set a new row below it. It is necessary, for reasons I do not understand. =A Time of War character sheet= Player Information *Player Name: *IRC Handle: *Player Email: *Instant Messenger: Personal Information *Name: *Affiliation: Description Please write a description of your character's appearance. No need to be brief, there's no shortage of bytes on the internet. Combat Data *Standard Damage Taken: *Fatigue Damage Taken: *Stunned/Unconscious: ---- ---- ---- *''Armor Piercing/Base Damage ''**''In the format of Point Blank/Short/Medium/Long ''***''Ammo in Magazine/Magazine Capacity ''Notes: Generally you'll want to tally damage and ammo for your weapons, the status of your degrading armor, etcetera in a .txt file while a game is underway. You should probably only bother changing this to keep track of the condition you're in at the end of each session. Personal Data ---- ---- ''*''Target Number/Complexity Biography Record List your chargen Life Modules here, along with a description of anything particular that happened to you. Early Childhood Late Childhood Module 3 Module 4 Module 5 Module 6 Module 7 Module 8 Module 9 Module 10 Personal Effects Keep a list of any important gear you may have. If it has special notes or rules attached to it, consider making it a subheading, for it must surely be extra-important. And of course, record your personal wealth! *C-Bills: Vehicles Vehicles are very important items, so if you have one, you should probably make a sub-heading for it. Category:A Time of War